


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°28 : Vieille discorde

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [28]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Drabble, Marathon Faradien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment Scott Lang obtint l'accord et le soutien de Hank Pym pour aller prêter main forte aux Avengers. /Marathon Faradien - Day 42/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°28 : Vieille discorde

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Heroes Will Rise » de J2 & Chroma Music
> 
> Remarque : /Marathon Faradien - Day 42/ Un petit retour sur Civil War, avec des références à Ant-Man ;)

\- Les Avengers m'ont demandé mon aide, annonça Scott alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas laisser ma technologie s'approcher de Tony Stark, grogna Hank.

\- C'était Falcon, et il m'a demandé de les rejoindre pour botter les fesses de Stark.

Hank Pym releva la tête, une lueur au fond des yeux.

\- Viens par ici, je vais te donner toutes les ressources dont je dispose pour une mission d'une telle importance.

\- Heu... très bien...

\- Je vais même t'offrir un nouveau costume, mon garçon.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Ant-Man eut l'aval de Hank pour rejoindre les Avengers... tout en lui promettant de rester loin de Tony Stark, bien évidemment.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 111.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : J'imagine très bien Hank réagir comme ça, en plus ^-^'  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
